Después del sótano
by Valdemar
Summary: *Masters of Horror: Fair Haired Child* Una chica vive en un paraíso sin recordar cómo llegó allí. ¿Y si la pesadilla que ha olvidado vuelve a perseguirla, y de manera aún más diabólica? No hay que ver la serie para entender la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Otro experimento, esta vez oneshot y de un fandom ****prácticamente desconocido. Para los aficionados al terror, hay una serie de TV buenísima, aunque poco difundida: **_**Masters of Horror**_**, en español **_**Maestros del Horror**_**, cuya primera temporada se ha emitido recientemente en España en Cuatro. Es una serie parecida a **_**Pesadillas de Stephen King**_**, yo diría que casi mejor (sólo el opening ya da escalofríos). Son capítulos autoconclusivos, cada uno dirigido por un director diferente y basada en relatos de diversos autores. **

**Los hay mejores y peores, pero uno de mis favoritos es el 9º de la 1ª temporada, llamado en inglés "Fair Haired Child" y en español "En el sótano". Es la historia de una chica a la que secuestran y encierran en el sótano de una gran mansión, donde tendrá que luchar por su vida contra… No, no os cuento más que os estropearía tanto el episodio como el fic. **

**Si os apetece, os recomiendo que os bajéis ese ****episodio porque es alucinante (te mantiene en vilo durante todo el tiempo); pero si no queréis, no es imprescindible para comprender esta historia. Es más, para quienes no lo hayan visto habrá más intriga y sorpresas. **

**Esta historia fue concebida como un oneshot (y de hecho, está escrita entera), pero como es larguita la he dividido en 4 partes para que la poca gente que la lea, encima de que la lee, que no se canse… XD Subiré los siguientes capítulos semanalmente, si me lo permiten primero el trabajo y luego las vacaciones. En fin, espero que os guste.**

Disclaimer: _Masters of Horror_, sus historias, personajes y todo lo relativo a cada uno de los episodios, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: su director Mick Garris y los productores Lisa Richardson y Tom Rowe, y los respectivos guionistas y directores de cada episodio (éste en concreto está dirigido por William Malone). Este fic está escrito con propósitos no lucrativos sino de entretenimiento y no pretende violar el copyright ni ningún otro derecho legal de los creadores y propietarios de la serie.

Este disclaimer vale para todos los capítulos.

* * *

**Después del sótano**

**Capítulo 1**

Me llamo Tara. O eso creo. Mi memoria está un poco confusa y apenas recuerdo unos pocos borrosos retazos de mi vida antes de estar aquí.

Vivo en una gran mansión a orillas de un lago. Es una casa magnífica, enorme y señorial, de estilo victoriano con cierto toque moderno, con tres plantas y un enorme sótano. Fuera, unos cuidados jardines se extienden más allá de lo que la vista puede alcanzar.

No sé realmente dónde estoy, en qué ciudad o incluso en qué estado me encuentro; pero tampoco me importa mucho. No hay televisión, ni radio, ni ordenadores, ni nada que me conecte al exterior. Las únicas cosas que demuestran que estamos en el siglo XXI son la luz eléctrica, el agua corriente, un teléfono desvencijado que casi nunca funciona y un tocadiscos de vinilo. Aunque estas dos últimas cosas son más bien del siglo pasado, la verdad. Esto está totalmente aislado.

Nunca voy a ningún sitio. Cuando salgo de la mansión, es para pasear por los hermosos jardines o por la orilla del lago. Prácticamente no recuerdo otro lugar que esta casa. No hablo con nadie aparte de Johnny. Por lo que a mí respecta, él y yo podríamos ser perfectamente los dos únicos seres humanos sobre la Tierra y nada cambiaría.

Johnny es el otro habitante de la casa. Es mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo. La única persona que recuerdo con claridad, y que he visto desde que vivo en la casa.

Recuerdo la primera vez que le vi, aunque él suele afirmar con una extraña sonrisa que no fue la primera. Pero es la primera que recuerdo. Me desperté en una cama desconocida, sin recordar nada; mi memoria era como un lienzo en blanco. Estaba en una habitación que tampoco me resultaba familiar, pero que era enorme, acogedora y muy luminosa, porque tenía unos grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Al incorporarme, vi un jarrón con un precioso ramo de flores en la mesilla de la derecha de la cama, y al lado, una nota escrita a mano con una letra que no conocía: "Te espero en la sala de música".

Me levanté, algo aturdida y desconcertada por aquella nota, y salí de la habitación. Caminando descalza sobre el entarimado de madera, fui recorriendo los amplios pasillos de la mansión por primera vez hasta que encontré la sala de música. Al verla tuve una momentánea sensación de _dejà vu_, pero se me pasó enseguida. Me quedé contemplando los magníficos jardines a través de los ventanales, y alguien llamó mi atención tocando mi hombro. Me volví y era él.

Me sonrió y me saludó como si me conociese de toda la vida, aunque yo nunca lo había visto, o tal vez mi memoria me volvió a jugar una mala pasada. Nunca lo supe. Me dijo que me habían ocurrido muchas cosas, pero que a partir de ese momento él cuidaría de mí. Me tomó de la mano y se ofreció a enseñarme el lago. Así empezó todo.

Johnny es muy guapo. Es alto, delgado pero no demasiado; tiene la piel muy clara, los ojos azules y unos ensortijados rizos rubios. Tal vez su rostro sea algo infantil, pero en conjunto parece perfecto: desde que lo conozco, jamás ha tenido acné, ni le ha salido nunca esa sombra velluda que aparece en las mejillas y barbilla de otros chicos. En parte, parecemos hermanos, ya que yo tengo la piel casi tan pálida como la suya, y mis cabellos también son rubios y mis ojos azules. Pero alguna vez que se lo he sugerido se ha reído y ha negado con la cabeza. "Tenemos mucho en común, Tara…", me respondía; "Pero no, no somos hermanos".

Yo no dije nada, pero por dentro me sentí aliviada. Y es que Johnny es tan guapo y tan amable conmigo que muchas veces me encuentro teniendo pensamientos sobre él que de ningún modo serían correctos si él fuera mi hermano. Johnny es todo lo que tengo y viceversa. A veces pienso en nosotros como unos nuevos Adán y Eva dentro de esa enorme mansión, y de esos jardines que hacen las veces de paraíso terrenal.

Somos felices. Aunque estemos aislados y no tengamos tele, ni Internet, ni todos esos aparatos a los que están acostumbrados los chicos de nuestra edad, no nos aburrimos. Nos encanta hablar, solemos conversar sobre casi cualquier tema y nos lo contamos todo. La única dificultad es mi limitada memoria, que a veces me impide poder expresarme o tener conocimientos de partida de las cosas. Pero no importa, porque Johnny sabe cosas por los dos. Él es muy inteligente. Sabe mucho de todo, pero lo que más le gusta es la Filosofía, porque era la materia favorita de su padre y, cuando vivía, le contaba muchas cosas sobre el tema y le hablaba de los filósofos.

Los padres de Johnny están muertos. No sé si murieron hace mucho o no, porque a Johnny no le gusta hablar de ello. Ambos eran músicos y formaban un dúo que se hizo famoso dando conciertos: su padre, Anton, al piano y su madre, Judith, tocaba el cello. Johnny conserva algunos discos con conciertos grabados por sus padres que a veces pone en el viejo tocadiscos. Tocaban muy bien.

Cuando los escuchamos, a Johnny le invade la melancolía y habla de cómo hubieran querido que él siguiera sus pasos siendo músico como ellos, pero él nunca tuvo su talento. Pero pese a todo, ellos siguieron queriendo a su hijo. "Me querían mucho, Tara…", murmura a veces. "Muchísimo". Me impresiona un poco, porque lo dice como si lo lamentara.

Otras veces paseamos por los jardines y Johnny parece de mejor humor. En una parte del jardín que linda con la orilla del lago hay una preciosa pérgola de madera sembrada de plantas trepadoras en flor. Es como un sueño, como un cuento de hadas. Cuando él y yo pasamos por debajo, tengo la fantasía de que somos un príncipe y una princesa en nuestro enlace real, rodeados por hadas y mariposas de colores. Lo sé, es una cursilada.

Si el tiempo es bueno y luce el sol, Johnny me pide que me siente y le haga un dibujo. De lo que quiera, a él le encantan mis dibujos. Yo, en realidad, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo aprendí a dibujar, pero se me da bastante bien. Puedo dibujar cualquier cosa: he dibujado decenas de veces los jardines, árboles y flores, el lago desde diferentes perspectivas, la mansión sembrada de enredaderas… pero mis dibujos favoritos son los que no tienen modelo real, los que hago inspirada por las historias de fantasía que me cuenta Johnny. Mi preferida es una de una princesa que se ve separada de su familia y llega a un sitio escondido en el bosque, poblado de criaturas terribles y poderosas con aspecto de dragones que sin embargo se hacen amigos de ella y la obedecen y la salvan cuando está en peligro. No sé por qué, pero me siento muy identificada con esa historia, tengo cientos de dibujos de ella y a Johnny parecen gustarle todos.

También tengo otros dibujos con temas románticos, en los que retrato juntos a la princesa de la historia y al príncipe del que se enamora. Estos últimos dibujos siempre me ha dado vergüenza de enseñárselos a Johnny, porque la princesa es demasiado parecida a mí y el príncipe se parece demasiado a él.

Tal y como prometió la primera vez que nos vimos, Johnny cuida de mí. Me administra la medicación, vía intravenosa todas las noches, dice que para dormir. Yo no protesto, no me hace daño y no quiero contrariarle en nada de lo que diga. Él dice que la necesito, no sé para qué; pero si él dice que la necesito es que es verdad. Lo malo es que la medicación tiene el efecto secundario de seguir emborronando mi memoria, de forma que siempre tengo problemas para recordar las cosas. Especialmente lo ocurrido antes de que llegara a la mansión, que está prácticamente en blanco.

Recuerdo que tenía unos padres y que iba al instituto como una chica normal, pero esas evocaciones no significan mucho para mí. Me parece que no era muy feliz antes de venir aquí. Mi madre… creo que era adicta a los tranquilizantes desde que mi padre nos dejó y que apenas se ocupaba de mí. Y en el instituto, yo era retraída y soñadora y las otras chicas se burlaban de mí. No, no echo de menos mi vida anterior.

Aunque sí tengo curiosidad por saber cómo llegué aquí, cómo es que empecé a tener esta vida. Pero es difícil. Cuando le pregunto a Johnny, él se entristece y empieza a darme evasivas. "No quieras saberlo, Tara", me dice. "Cuando llegaste aquí pasaron cosas muy feas, no te gustaría recordarlas. Por tu bien, no me sigas preguntando. ¿Acaso no eres feliz aquí?"

Yo agacho la cabeza y no respondo, porque él tiene razón, soy feliz aquí y no quiero estropearlo recordando cosas feas; pero sobre todo porque no quiero ver entristecerse a Johnny. Le quiero demasiado. Él es todo mi mundo, literal y figuradamente.

Aquí los días, semanas y meses pasan como un sueño etéreo, una bruma borrosa del que apenas tengo recuerdos muy antiguos debido en parte (¿sólo en parte?) a la acción del medicamento que me inyecta Johnny todas las noches. Pero sigo siendo feliz. Comparto cada día con la persona más maravillosa del mundo. No creo que existan dos personas más unidas que nosotros y el velo de secretos que él parece mantener no puede cambiar eso.

Le amo. Tal vez he leído demasiadas novelas románticas del siglo XIX de la biblioteca de la mansión, pero apenas puedo reprimir mis sentimientos. Deambulando por los corredores de la solitaria mansión, juego a ser Jane Eyre, pero Johnny es demasiado guapo para ser Rochester; de modo que me imagino ser Catherine Earnshaw, pero él es demasiado gentil para ser Heathcliff.

Él parece sentir lo mismo por mí: lo sé por el modo en que me mira, sobre todo cuando piensa que no me doy cuenta; por la dulzura con que me trata, lo preocupado que parece al menor síntoma de malestar por mi parte. Pero jamás me dice nada y evita el contacto físico demasiado estrecho conmigo; siempre parece contenerse, prefiere tratarme como a una amiga, o a una hermana. Es como si tuviera miedo de amarme.

* * *

Hoy voy a armarme de valor y a decírselo. Le digo lo mucho que me hace sufrir que él no quiera ser más que un amigo para mí, cuando yo le amo tanto. Me abrazo a él e intento besarle. Él trata de resistirse al principio, pero afortunadamente no puede hacerlo demasiado tiempo y acaba estrechándome en sus brazos y besándome con pasión. ¡Es tan dulce el primer beso del ser amado!

Pero enseguida se separa y me aleja de él. Yo me asusto, porque nunca lo había visto tan triste, tan atormentado.

"¿Qué ocurre, Johnny?", le pregunto.

"Esto no debía pasar…", murmura con voz ronca, apesadumbrado. "No soy digno de ti, nunca lo seré. Aún sigo expiando mis culpas".

Aquello aumenta mi alarma aún más, si cabe. ¿Culpas?

"Acaso… ¿acaso no me quieres?", le pregunto con voz temblorosa.

"Claro que sí, pequeña. Por eso hice lo que hice.", responde y alza hacia mí sus ojos, que me miran de forma angustiada, anhelante. "Por ti dejé de ser un monstruo y… me convertí en otro monstruo."

"¿De qué estás hablando?", le pregunto, más bien le exijo saber. Él siempre ha sido alegre y amable, y aunque se guarde sus secretos nunca había hablado de una forma tan críptica, y sobre todo tan oscura.

Pero él no me contesta. Alejándose de mí, se dirige hacia el ventanal y se queda contemplando con rostro melancólico y desolado la luna que se entrevé entre la bruma nocturna.

"Falta poco para mi cumpleaños…", suspira, elevando sus ojos hacia el oscuro cielo sin estrellas. "Pronto se cumplirá un año desde que llegaste aquí."

* * *

Hoy es su cumpleaños, y, según afirma Johnny, también el aniversario de mi llegada a esta casa. Debería ser una ocasión alegre, pero no lo es, y no lo entiendo. Desde hace varios días, Johnny se ha ido hundiendo en un mutismo melancólico, angustiado. Como si algo terrible fuera a suceder y él no pudiera evitarlo. Yo le pregunto una y otra vez la causa de su estado de ánimo, pero él sólo me responde con evasivas.

Pese a todo, para mí es algo que celebrar, así que me he pasado la tarde cocinando su plato favorito. Él se ha tirado todo el día encerrado en su habitación, al parecer más deprimido que nunca, y no lo veré hasta por la noche, por lo que me preparo concienzudamente para la cena que compartiremos. Escojo de entre mis pocos vestidos el más bonito de ellos, uno azul que me deja los hombros al descubierto; me rizo el cabello hasta que cae como ondas doradas por mi espalda y hasta me pongo algo del maquillaje que había sido de su madre. No mucho, sólo sombra de ojos y lápiz de labios. Quiero estar guapa para él.

Bajo al enorme comedor a la hora señalada y en cuanto me ve, sus ojos parecen iluminarse sólo durante un instante, para luego apagarse con igual velocidad. Su rostro vuelve a acusar el mortecino desaliento que lo ha acompañado últimamente. Pero no me dejo arredrar por su desánimo. Algo lo atormenta, pero yo lograré encontrar la raíz de su dolor y consolarle como sea.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Johnny", lo saludo con la voz más alegre que puedo, y, poniéndome de puntillas y levantando mi rostro hacia él, le doy un suave beso en los labios antes de que pueda darse cuenta, o evitarlo. No parece muy complacido; o más bien… parte de él está complacida y otra parte disgustada. ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo de amarme? Yo daría mi vida por él. ¿Es que hay algo que impida que estemos juntos?... ¿Son esos supuestos pecados suyos a los que aludió?

Cenamos en silencio. Yo intento varias veces entablar conversación, pero Johnny está como en otra parte. Estoy a punto de enfadarme; esto, más que una celebración, parece un funeral. Él no hace más que mirar la hora en el gran reloj de pared que domina la estancia.

"¿Estás esperando algo?"

Él parece volver a la realidad y me mira distraído.

"¿Qué? No, nada". Pero creo que está mintiendo.

Al acabar la cena, bajamos a la sala de música, nuestra favorita. Para mí, es porque en esa sala vi a Johnny por primera vez, y es allí donde más compartimos charlas y confidencias después del jardín. Para él… sabe Dios por qué.

Entonces le doy mi regalo de cumpleaños, un retrato suyo que he pintado en secreto con unos óleos que me compró hace unos meses. Él nunca posó para mí, me daba vergüenza pedírselo, pero tengo sus rasgos tan grabados en mi mente que no hizo falta. Tampoco tengo un talento excesivo, pero he de reconocer que, para no dominar la técnica, no me quedó tan mal (decido no decirle nada de los tres primeros lienzos que emborroné experimentando).

Él se queda mirando el cuadro y de repente sus ojos se ponen brillantes por las lágrimas, no sé si de felicidad o de tristeza. Como la otra vez, vuelvo a asustarme un poco.

"¿Tan malo es?", intento bromear con una sonrisa forzada, pero él no me sigue la broma.

"Es lo más bonito que me han regalado nunca" contesta, intentando contenerse. Tampoco es para emocionarse tanto, pienso, pero no digo nada.

Entonces dejo de pensar cuando él deja el cuadro sobre el aparador y se inclina hacia mí, besándome en los labios. Es la primera vez que él me besa por iniciativa propia y siento mi corazón estallar de felicidad.

"Gracias, Tara", me susurra. "Gracias por estar conmigo y darme el año más feliz de mi vida. Eres lo más importante del mundo para mí. Lamento tanto que tengas que pasar por esto".

Me separo de él, extrañada.

"¿Pasar por qué?"

"Daría lo que fuera para evitarte el terrible trago que vas a tener que vivir esta noche, pero no puedo" responde, en cambio, sin mirarme a los ojos. "No tengo elección, no tenemos elección. La alternativa es aún peor".

Mi extrañeza se convierte en inquietud, y empiezo a retroceder.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Johnny?", le conmino, pero él no contesta. Se limita a quedarse ahí parado, los ojos clavados en el suelo, como si estuviera tan avergonzado que no se atreviera a mirarme a la cara.

Voy a insistir en mi pregunta, pero un estruendo me lo impide: alguien llama a la puerta principal de la mansión. Johnny parece aliviado por la interrupción y se precipita a la entrada de la casa para abrir. Yo me quedo en la sala de música, desconcertada. Nunca nadie había venido antes a la casa.

Pasos. No de una persona sola, sino de más. Parece ser que la visita intempestiva e inesperada no era tan inesperada, porque de lo contrario Johnny ya les habría despedido. Pero no, entran en la casa con él. ¿Por qué no me dijo que tendríamos invitados?

La puerta de la sala de música se abre y Johnny vuelve a entrar, esta vez acompañado. Los dos hombres que vienen con él tienen un aspecto pésimo. Toscos, zafios, con apariencia (y olor) de no haberse lavado en semanas. Y parecen bastante bebidos. No doy crédito a mis ojos. ¿Cómo puede Johnny invitar a gentuza así a esta casa tan magnífica y elegante? Siento que la mancillan con su sola presencia.

"Llegáis tarde." les está diciendo Johnny de forma severa, aunque tranquila. "Creí que ya no vendríais".

"No te pongas así, señoritingo", replica uno de ellos con voz rasposa y tono irrespetuoso. "Somos gente de palabra. Hicimos un trato, y lo cumpliremos. Además, tenemos que recoger la otra mitad del pago por el servicio".

"Recibiréis lo que os corresponde". La voz de Johnny se oye tensa, pero lo que más me alarma de todo es que no sé qué hacen esos hombres allí, y de qué trato están hablando. Nunca pensé que Johnny sería capaz de hacer un trato con gente como ésa, sea el que sea. Y me está empezando a dar miedo el modo en que me miran, como desnudándome con los ojos.

Johnny se dirige hacia la puerta del salón y mira su reloj de pulsera. Está más pálido que de costumbre.

"Casi es la hora", murmura, y se dispone a salir de la habitación. Asustada, intento seguirle, pero los dos hombres se dirigen hacia mí y me sujetan, impidiéndome moverme.

"¡¡Johnny!!", chillo aterrada, pero él, en el umbral de la puerta, parece impasible tanto a mis gritos como a mi apurada situación.

"¡Quieta ahí, princesa!", ríe uno de los hombres. "Tú te quedas con nosotros. Tu novio ha pagado para que pasemos un rato contigo, y eso haremos". Su aliento fétido me hace arrugar la nariz del asco, pero eso no es nada comparado al terror que me invade al verme indefensa entre esos cerdos. ¡Y Johnny no hace nada por ayudarme!

"Es la primera vez que puedo disfrutar de una preciosidad así", añade el otro, dejando ver a través de su libidinosa sonrisa que le faltan dos ó tres dientes. "¡Y cobrando!"

No dejo de mirar a Johnny a través de mis lágrimas. No puedo creer lo que esos hombres están diciendo, pero él no desmiente sus palabras. Pero… ¡simplemente no puede ser!

"¿Johnny?", le llamo por última vez con voz temblorosa, intentando controlarme para no ponerme a gritar. Él sigue sin querer mirarme y se muerde los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Parece estar sufriendo más que yo, pero entonces… ¿por qué permite que me hagan esto?

"Perdóname, Tara, no me odies" dice, pasándose el antebrazo por los ojos como para borrar las lágrimas. Antes de marcharse, añade "No hay otro modo, pero pronto habrá acabado todo. Por favor, confía en mí."

¿Confiar en él?... ¿Me pide que confíe en él cuando me está entregando a las garras de esos dos rufianes; es más, cuando les ha pagado para que me hagan lo que quieran?... ¿Acaso todos sus cuidados, todo su afecto, todo el cariño que parecía sentir por mí eran una mentira?

Estallo en sollozos, pero no sirven de nada. No ablanda a aquellos hombres, ni tampoco a Johnny, que abandona la estancia, al parecer hundido por el dolor. Pero si realmente se sintiera mal… ¿no haría algo por ayudarme?... ¿Por qué cree necesario tener a estos dos hombres inmundos aquí para que me hagan daño y abusen de mí? No lo entiendo, de verdad que no.

Estos pensamientos martillean en mi cerebro mientras oigo que Johnny echa el pestillo y atranca la puerta por fuera. El sonido es tenue, pero en mis oídos resuena como las trompetas del Juicio Final. Y los cristales esmerilados de las ventanas son tan gruesos que jamás podría romperlos con mi débil fuerza. Ahora estoy encerrada con estos dos tipos en la habitación, nadie puede salir de ella, ocurra lo que ocurra. Y nadie vendrá en mi ayuda. Estoy perdida.

* * *

**NA:** Johnny y Tara forman una pareja adorable. Después de todas las penurias que pasan durante el episodio, en la escena final estaban tan lindos que me vi obligada a escribir el fic para ellos. En serio: después de ver el episodio me fui a la cama (sí, suelo irme a dormir después de ver pelis de terror XD), pero no pude dormir, y no porque tuviera miedo. La historia estuvo dando vueltas por mi cabeza hasta que a las 3 de la mañana me tuve que levantar y empezar a escribir… ¿a vosotros no os ha pasado nunca algo parecido?). Sí, mi inspiración es muy vaga, pero cuando le da por ahí llega a no dejarme en paz… XD

Sé que seguramente no la lea casi nadie, aunque puede que haya algún/a fan de MoH por ahí, así que por si acaso la subo.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Salvo el amable review de mi amiga masg (gracias por tu paciencia de leer y opinar de todas mis paranoias, eres un sol), por ahora no ha tenido mucha respuesta, aunque ya me lo esperaba. De todas maneras, ya está hecho y yo lo sigo subiendo con la esperanza de que, algún día, más curiosos/as o aburridos/as lo lean (y ya que dejen comentarios sería la repera, pero no aspiro a tanto, a menos que creáis que la historia lo merezca).**

**Esta parte ya tiene escenas fuertecitas. No sé si he conseguido captar la esencia del terror del episodio (yo siempre voy a lo más explícito, a lo gore XD), pero he hecho lo que he podido. Indiferente seguro que no deja a nadie XD**

Como siempre, nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Forcejeando inútilmente para escapar, grito, y ellos me responden con obscenas risotadas. Por un instante mis ojos se posan en el gran espejo que domina la pared del fondo y me veo a mí misma, pequeña y frágil, aprisionada entre los fuertes brazos de esos horribles hombres, tan indefensa como un conejo atrapado entre las garras de dos lobos. Es una imagen conmovedora, pero ellos por supuesto no se conmueven. Es injusto. Siento indignación, ira… ¡odio!

De repente la tierra se pone a temblar. ¿Un terremoto, justo ahora?... ¡Como si hicieran falta más cosas para asustarme!

Empiezo a encontrarme muy mal. Seguramente sea por el miedo, pero no puedo respirar. ¡Me ahogo! También estoy temblando y no sólo por el terror. Tengo frío, mucho frío. Algo, o _alguien_, dentro de mí, se está apoderando de mi cuerpo, alterándolo y transformándolo más allá de lo que podría expresar. Caigo al suelo, presa de incontrolables temblores. Los rufianes me miran con asombro, incluso alarmados. Es evidente que esto no entraba en sus planes.

Pronto los temblores cesan y me quedo inmóvil, semiinconsciente. Noto cómo esos maleantes vacilan. Tal vez desearían irse, pero se les ha pagado por quedarse, así que se aproximan a mí, y, con precaución, vuelven a recoger mi cuerpo inerme del suelo.

Súbitamente recupero mis energías y mi estado consciente y me deshago de ellos con una fuerza insólita en mí. Uno de ellos cae hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra una estantería, tirando algunos libros y adornos (que se hacen añicos contra el suelo) y quedando él mismo inconsciente. En cuanto al otro, me mira aterrado… y no sé por qué.

Vuelvo a mirarme al espejo y siento que me quedo sin respiración de nuevo.

En lugar de la frágil adolescente, veo a un monstruo de pesadilla. Es tan horrible que se me hace difícil describirlo, e incluso me sería imposible imaginarlo si no lo tuviera delante… si no estuviera viendo su reflejo donde debería estar el mío.

Un ser apenas humanoide, esquelético, con una piel apergaminada con un tono de un enfermizo azul grisáceo… En contraste con los escuálidos miembros acabados en garras, el cráneo es muy grande y deforme. No tiene rastro de pelo, por lo que se distingue cómo está surcado por desagradables venas que se transparentan a través de la piel traslúcida; y coronado con una especie de ramas vegetales, u óseas, no sabría decirlo. Apenas tiene nariz y la boca se abre como un agujero insondable en el abismo; pero lo peor son los ojos, unos orbes sin pupilas de un lechoso color blanquecino y que reflejan la luz, como los ojos de las fieras. Es una visión espantosa, más aún porque lleva mi vestido. Quiero gritar, huir. ¡Ese monstruo soy yo!

Lo más increíble de todo es que una parte de mí está horrorizada, pero otra parte se siente salvajemente triunfante. Y es esa parte la que empieza a dominar mi cuerpo y todos mis actos.

El rufián que está consciente retrocede trastabillando y se dirige hacia la salida; golpea pero no puede abrir la puerta. Está fuertemente atrancada por fuera; Johnny se ocupó de eso.

Y por primera vez desde que empezó todo, sonrío. Por primera vez, yo soy quien tiene el control. Y no soy yo quien está encerrada con ellos, como había pensado al principio llena de angustia. _Son ellos los que están encerrados conmigo._

El hombre, aterrorizado, corre gritando hasta los ventanales y empieza a golpearlos como un demente. A pesar de que los cristales son muy gruesos, la desesperada fuerza que ejerce consigue quebrar uno de ellos y abrir un hueco, que sin embargo es demasiado pequeño. Apenas consigue hacer pasar un brazo por el agujero antes de que yo llegue hasta él, avanzando lentamente con movimientos espasmódicos. El cristal queda manchado de la sangre que brota de su piel rasgada cuando lo aferro por la espalda y lo arrastro hacia el interior de la habitación.

Estrujo la masa de músculos con una fuerza descomunal y los siento estallar bajo mis dedos, haciendo brotar más sangre caliente. Sonrío; es una sensación agradable, casi adictiva.

El rufián grita, no, _aúlla_ de dolor. No me inmuto. ¿Acaso aquellos bestias tuvieron compasión de mí cuando yo me debatía indefensa entre sus garras?

No debieron provocarme. Recoges lo que siembras. Y, quien siembra vientos…

El resbaladizo líquido rojo me hace perder a mi presa, que se arrastra por el suelo dejando un rastro escarlata, pero por poco tiempo. Ahora no sólo soy más fuerte, sino también mucho más rápido, o rápida.

Como por un acto reflejo, mis piernas (escuálidas, azuladas, pero tremendamente fuertes) se flexionan y pego un salto descomunal, uno que en mi estado normal me habría sido imposible efectuar. Con un aullido de triunfo, aterrizo de nuevo sobre la espalda del hombre que huye, y esta vez no soy tan benévola como antes. Le doy la vuelta: su rostro es una máscara de terror.

Con mis garras de uñas afiladas, corto, araño y desgarro músculos, tendones y todo lo que encuentro a mi paso. Las costillas se quiebran como cerillas entre mis dedos, y escucho el perceptible chasquido del hueso. Él no para de chillar y gimotear; sus sonidos ya no son ininteligibles, siquiera humanos. Tampoco lo son los míos.

Me abro paso entre el hueso, los cartílagos y la gelatinosa masa rosada y grisácea de las vísceras. Mi objetivo es llegar al corazón y mi alma se llena de una alegría salvaje cuando lo localizo. No sé cómo sé dónde se encuentra si no sé nada de anatomía, o por qué lo busco con tanta ansia; pero un instinto bestial, algo dentro de mí, me hace anhelarlo y me guía hasta él con un hambre que no es humana. Hace tiempo que el hombre ha dejado de gritar y ahora sólo emite gemidos y ocasionales sonidos guturales mientras se estremece con los últimos estertores de la muerte.

Ahí está. Con ferocidad, lo arranco y lo contemplo durante un segundo, rojo oscuro entre mis garras también rojas. Casi creo ver las débiles estelas de humo que brotan por el calor que despide y siento sus últimas débiles palpitaciones.

Antes de que se detenga del todo, me apresuro a engullirlo, saboreando la dulce carne caliente deshaciéndose entre mis colmillos, colmándome con ese sublime sabor metálico. Una parte de mí, la que aún es yo, está asqueada y horrorizada por lo que acabo de hacer, y tiene ganas de llorar y vomitar. La otra, empero, ese otro ser que me ha poseído y que controla mis movimientos, se siente reanimado y fortalecido por esa esencia vital maravillosa que penetra en _nosotros_ a través de _nuestra_ garganta. Quiero morir de horror. Me siento morir de placer.

El cuerpo del hombre ya ni siquiera se estremece. Noto mis garras pegajosas y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que estamos sobre un tremendo charco de sangre que se enfría y se coagula con rapidez. La pequeña parte de mi antiguo yo que aún sigue consciente, testigo horrorizado de toda esa carnicería, se pregunta quién va a limpiar todo eso y suplica que aquella porquería no llegue a la alfombra porque habrá que tirarla; y los labios oscuros, semejantes a tiras de hígado crudo, del ser que soy ahora, se curvan por un momento en una parodia horrible de sonrisa ante ese pensamiento superficial.

Súbitamente, un ruido detrás de mi atrae mi atención y me giro para identificarlo. Vaya, me había olvidado del otro hombre, que ya ha despertado de su desmayo; por desgracia para él, debería decir. Está inmóvil, no hace más que contemplarme con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca también, aunque ningún sonido sale de ella. Su grito es mudo. Mis inhumanos labios-que-no-son-los-míos vuelven a esbozar otra sonrisa, pero esta vez de anticipación.

Un solo corazón no es suficiente. Tal y como yo (_él_) acordé con Jonathan, necesitaba dos. Que el hombre esté paralizado por el horror me privará de la diversión de la caza, pero eso no es lo esencial.

Me pregunto si el sabor de su corazón será diferente del primero, ahora que mi ansia no es tanta y puedo recrearme en degustarlo con tranquilidad.

* * *

Despierto. Me siento aturdida, débil, vulnerable. Miro a mi alrededor; estoy en mi cama de siempre. En una especie de acto reflejo, me miro las manos, las mismas que la última vez que las vi eran garras nudosas y grisáceas con uñas afiladas como cuchillas, y manchadas de sangre. Ahora no hay nada de eso. Son mis manos, nada más.

Se abre la puerta y aparece Johnny llevando una bandeja con comida. Su beatífica sonrisa no hace sospechar que haya ocurrido nada fuera de lo usual. No parece ser el mismo Johnny que me traicionó dejándome encerrada con aquellos desconocidos que me atacaron, para que luego la situación diera la vuelta y al final fuera yo la que acabara… haciendo _eso_.

Pero esos hechos parecen impensables ahora, a la luz del día. Casi empiezo a pensar que todo fue un mal sueño.

"¿Johnny?"

"Tranquila, Tara. Ahora te sientes débil, pero se te pasará pronto. Ten, come un poco de sopa, te ayudará a recobrar fuerzas".

Obediente, tomo el cuenco con un sencillo caldo de carne que me alarga, pero nada más acercar la primera cucharada a mis labios, el olor de la carne me revuelve el estómago. El recuerdo de aquellas vísceras humanas deslizándose crudas a lo largo de mi garganta es demasiado vívido para ser un sueño. Demasiado real.

Con una mueca de asco que casi se mezcla con un sollozo, rechazo bruscamente el cuenco. Johnny se da cuenta y, sentándose a mi lado, me toma comprensivamente la mano. La aparto, temblando.

"¿Aún te sientes mal?"

"¿Qué me ha pasado, Johnny?... ¿He estado enferma?"

Él, al principio, agacha la cabeza, como temeroso de contestarme.

"Podría decirse que sí, pero ahora todo está bien. Relájate y descansa", me recomienda acariciándome el cabello. "Intenta comer un poco y luego procura dormir", añade, y después se levanta y abandona la habitación para dejarme reposar.

Pero no tengo ganas de comer, y dormir es lo último en lo que pienso. Necesito ver la sala de música, el escenario donde se desarrolló mi pesadilla. No tendré paz hasta que vea con mis propios ojos que todo está bien ahí dentro y que no ha pasado nada.

Pero, cuando me levanto de la cama y bajo precipitadamente las escaleras en dirección a la sala, descalza y sin camisón, y entro por fin en la estancia, no sé qué pensar. Tal y como había deseado, no hay nada fuera de su sitio.

La estantería, que en mi sueño (¿al final, sólo era un sueño?) había derribado uno de los dos hombres, está en su lugar de siempre y con los libros y adornos perfectamente colocados. Me miro en el espejo, extrañada como si fuera la primera vez que viera mi reflejo en él, pero no hay nada extraño en mí: la misma chica menuda, pálida y rubia de siempre en camisón; sólo unas grandes ojeras delatan que no he pasado una buena noche. El espejo y el piano, sobre los que en el sueño habían caído infinidad de salpicaduras de sangre, resplandecen de limpios; al igual que el suelo. Y la alfombra…

Mi corazón se detiene durante un segundo. ¿Dónde está la alfombra?

Recuerdo lo que pensé en medio de aquella matanza, irreal o no: que si se manchaba, no habría manera de hacer desaparecer la sangre. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta del penetrante olor a detergente y desinfectante que impregna la habitación.

Las cortinas están corridas; cosa poco habitual en una mañana tan soleada como ésta. Presa de una terrible sospecha y con el corazón martilleándome violentamente en el pecho, me aproximo poco a poco a la ventana, y, sin poder aguantar la tensión, descorro la cortina de un tirón. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando veo el agujero en el cristal, producto de la rotura que hizo uno de esos dos desgraciados intentando escapar inútilmente. Acercándome más, incluso puedo ver unos minúsculos restos de un rojo oscuro, casi negro, en los bordes quebrados del cristal.

"He hecho lo que he podido, pero nunca fui muy bueno limpiando. Mis padres me tenían muy mimado".

Tras de mí, oigo la voz de Johnny en el umbral de la entrada de la sala y me vuelvo para enfrentar su mirada. Sonríe con cara de circunstancias, algo avergonzado. En la mía hay temor, reproche y un sinfín de preguntas.

"No fue un sueño… ¿verdad, Johnny?". Pero él no me contesta directamente.

"Te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación", me reconviene, en cambio. Su tono amable no consigue más que irritarme, por cuanto que me parece de un cinismo inaceptable.

"Johnny…" le demando con más firmeza, pero él se hace el desentendido.

"Volvamos a tu habitación, Tara".

Me rindo y le sigo de nuevo a mi habitación; tal vez ahí sea más receptivo a mis preguntas. Pero en cambio, me hace recostarme en mi cama y saca el maletín que conozco tan bien: es el maletín de mi medicación.

Indiferente a mis protestas, saca y prepara una jeringuilla con la medicina que me inyecta todas las noches, sea cual sea. Con su amabilidad de siempre, me tiende la mano para que le alargue mi brazo, en un gesto repetido noche tras noche; y yo, siguiendo tal vez el reflejo de la rutina, le obedezco.

"Esto te ayudará a dormir. A dormir y a olvidar…", dice con voz tranquilizadora, acercando la hipodérmica a mi brazo. Parte de mí encuentra esa idea muy atractiva; es mi yo más conformista, el que quiere que nada cambie aun a costa de mantener el enigma que tanto me atormenta. Pero me doy cuenta de que, si le dejo que me drogue, acabaré efectivamente por confundir todo esto con un sueño y ya nunca sabré la verdad, así que retiro el brazo.

"No. Por favor, hoy no quiero dormir, ni olvidar. Sólo quiero comprender…". Hay tantas preguntas sin respuesta, y necesito que él me las responda. Su expresión cambia radicalmente, llenándose de culpabilidad. Es la confirmación que necesitaba. "No fue un sueño… ¿verdad?", insisto. "Me convertí en esa _cosa_ y maté a esos dos hombres de una forma terrible". Esta vez no es una pregunta, sino una afirmación. "¿Por qué, Johnny?... ¿Qué soy?"

"Te lo ruego, Tara, no me obligues a contártelo", dice con mirada suplicante. "Me odiarás y te aterrorizarás si te digo la verdad. No quiero que te pase como me pasó a mí cuando me enteré de todo y vi lo vacía que era mi vida. Sobre todo porque la tuya no lo es en absoluto. ¿No puedes dejar las cosas estar?"

"No, Johnny. Si de verdad eres mi amigo, si de verdad te importo tal como dices, tienes que contármelo. Después de todo lo ocurrido, tengo derecho a saberlo. Por horrible que sea, no será peor que la incertidumbre".

Suspira, y asiente.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Te comprendo, porque hace tiempo yo sentí exactamente lo mismo".

Con expresión derrotada, vuelve a guardar todos los enseres de mi medicación en su maletín, que cierra con un sonoro chasquido de su cerrojo metálico. Después, vuelve a alargar su mano hacia la mía, pero esta vez para hacerme levantar de la cama.

"Ponte unas zapatillas y acompáñame. Te lo mostraré todo".

Así lo hago y cuando ya estoy calzada, bajamos de nuevo las escaleras. Me da la mano y me guía por la cocina, hasta la estropeada puerta que conduce al sótano. La abre y acciona el interruptor de la luz, y la bombilla de una desvencijada lámpara ilumina toda la estancia, que es mayor de lo que había imaginado.

"Ven", dice, tirando de mí mientras empieza a bajar las escaleras, que parecen bastante nuevas en contraste con el resto del polvoriento recinto. A mí me cuesta obedecerle. No sé por qué, pero ese sitio me inspira terror. Tal vez sean las típicas historias de miedo que suelen ambientarse en los sótanos, o tal vez por vestigios del primitivo terror humano a la oscuridad que se quedan marcados en nuestro subconsciente; el caso es que nunca he bajado al sótano y me resisto a hacerlo por primera vez. Él observa mi reticencia con rostro comprensivo, pero insiste suavemente.

"Por favor. Sé que es difícil, tal vez aún recuerdes. Pero tenemos que bajar si quieres que te lo explique todo".

De mala gana, asiento y empiezo a descender lentamente por las escaleras, que crujen de forma alarmante, trayendo a mi memoria reminiscencias de algo que sin embargo no puedo identificar. No quiero bajar, ahí está la muerte.

Sacudo la cabeza asombrada de mí misma; no sé cómo se me ha podido ocurrir una cosa tan estúpida.

Una vez abajo, mi sensación de inquietud no desaparece; antes al contrario. Creo que ya he estado aquí antes, pero no sé cuándo, porque estoy segura de no haber bajado nunca aquí. Aunque… ¿de verdad estoy tan segura?

Incluso iluminado tan sólo por la mortecina luz de una bombilla en el techo, el sótano se ve enorme. Está lleno de telarañas, suciedad y trastos de la época de mi bisabuelo, y el polvo de años se ha acumulado sobre el suelo y los desvencijados muebles, formando una capa de varios milímetros de espesor. Cualquier cosa que dijera no podría dar una idea exacta del estado de abandono en el que se halla todo.

Como leyéndome el pensamiento, Johnny me explica:

"Esto sigue muy abandonado. Un par de veces bajé aquí para intentar poner algún orden, pero me entraba mal rollo y tenía que subirme enseguida".

Podría preguntarle por qué este sitio le da 'mal rollo', como él dice, pero no es necesario, capto perfectamente lo que quiere decir. En realidad, a mí también me pone nerviosa. Algo siniestro y enfermizo flota en el ambiente y si no fuera por mi decisión inquebrantable de averiguar la verdad, ya habría subido volando a las habitaciones de arriba de mi querida mansión, tan llenas de secretos como el sótano pero en las que definitivamente se respira mucho mejor.

Las paredes también están sucias y agrietadas, y parece que alguien ha pintado sobre ellas con una tiza, aunque lo que fuera que estuviese escrito ha sido borrado concienzudamente… ¿por Johnny, quizá? No lo sé, aunque diría que sabía lo que había escrito, pero ahora lo he olvidado. Es una lástima que esas pintadas estén borradas, me habría gustado ver qué decían, o recordarlo, que para el caso es lo mismo.

Johnny gira por un recoveco entre las paredes atestadas de antiguallas y entra por una puerta a una pequeña habitación, tan oscura, húmeda y sucia como el resto del sótano. Al entrar tras de él, veo una bañera, antigua pero más limpia que el resto de enseres del cuarto, y me doy cuenta de que se trata de un pequeño baño.

"Puede que lo que vas a ver ahora te impresione, Tara", me advierte Johnny, dirigiéndose a un gran armario en el otro extremo del cuartito y forcejeando un poco con la cerradura. "Me deshice de todo lo demás, pero conservé esto. No sé muy bien por qué, tal vez para forzarme a no olvidar, a no convencerme a mí mismo de que aquello nunca pasó".

Al fin consigue abrir el armario y se aparta para que yo misma pueda ver lo que hay en su interior. Apenas lo distingo, pego un grito agudo y horrorizado y retrocedo trastabillando. Mis piernas se niegan a sostenerme y casi estoy a punto de caer, pero Johnny me sostiene y evita que dé con mis huesos en el mugriento suelo.

* * *

**NA:** Perdonadme si la parte gore ha revuelto el estómago a alguno/a XD En el capítulo que viene se explicará todo el misterio, y se revelarán algunos oscuros secretos...


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! Lo primero es lo primero: mil gracias a dos maravillosas lectoras que tienen la amabilidad, no sólo de leer sino también de comentar sus impresiones y hacer crítica constructiva: mi adorable masg y (la que espero sea) una nueva amiga: Karin45.**

**Bueno, después de un ligero parón debido a viaje de vacaciones, aquí estamos con el Capítulo 3, donde se explica el misterio de la transformación de Tara y el oscuro secreto de Johnny. También tendrá más romance (lo siento, es mi debilidad XD). Espero que os guste.**

_MoH_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El armario está lleno de calaveras humanas, limpias y pulidas. Quisiera poder creer que son de plástico o algún material artificial, pero ese suave brillo marfileño me indica que son de hueso auténtico. Esas calaveras pertenecían verdaderamente a personas y ahora están ahí, reunidas en una colección de manera enfermiza, es espantoso.

"De… ¿de quiénes son?" pregunto con un hilo de voz. Esto se ha convertido en algo semejante a una película de terror, con mi maravilloso Johnny convertido en un psicópata como el de la Matanza de Texas, pero, por alguna razón, no siento miedo de él. Sobre todo, después de lo que recuerdo haber hecho yo anoche.

"De chicos como tú y como yo…", responde, con un suspiro apesadumbrado. "Salvo éstas", señala dos de ellas, igual de pulidas y brillantes que el resto, más incluso, que ocupan un lugar especial, apartado de las demás. "Éstas son las de mis padres". Pego un respingo al oír eso, pero es imposible que eso me espante más de lo que ya estoy. "Y ésas…", señala ahora otras dos, menos pulidas y algo más sucias, como si estuvieran aún a medio 'limpiar'. "Ésas son las de los dos hombres de anoche".

Le miro como en shock. No entiendo nada. ¿Es que todas esas personas cuyas calaveras veo ahora mondas y bruñidas murieron a manos del horrible monstruo que me poseyó a mí anoche?

"Johnny…"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Todo es muy confuso. Déjame explicarte".

Vuelve a darme la mano y regresamos de nuevo al polvoriento y abarrotado sótano. Johnny aparta varios trastos de una estantería y extrae un objeto que parecía estar escondido al fondo del todo, como para que nadie lo encontrara nunca a menos que conociera exactamente su localización. Parece un jarrón metálico, o un termo cerrado, pero es demasiado lujoso y además yo nunca había visto un termo de metal.

"¿Qué es?", pregunto intrigada. Él me pasa el extraño objeto, que despide un pálido brillo acerado. Otra vez esa sensación familiar, como si ya hubiera tenido ese objeto entre mis manos antes, a pesar de que no recuerdo haberlo visto en mi vida.

"Es una urna funeraria", responde él sombríamente, sin mirarme. Ahora lo reconozco. Es uno de esos jarrones donde se depositan las cenizas de los muertos después de haber sido incinerados.

En la parte superior tiene una placa de metal con una inscripción grabada:

'_Jonathan Bernard Ruric_

_2 de septiembre de 1980 – 2 de septiembre de 1995_

_Nuestro querido niño de cabellos rubios_'

Estupefacta, interrogo con la mirada a Johnny, pero él no dice nada. Parece sumamente avergonzado y afligido.

"Esto no puede ser tuyo", afirmo. Él sonríe tristemente. "Debe ser de un hermano tuyo, o algo así". Pero él sacude la cabeza.

"Ojalá hubiera sido eso, pero fui hijo único. Esa urna es mía. _Contuvo mis cenizas_".

No puedo dar crédito a lo que oigo.

"¿Te das cuenta de la tontería que acabas de decir?", le riño agriamente, más por desahogar el miedo que porque de verdad me sienta furiosa contra él. "Ahí se guardan las cenizas de los muertos. Pero tú estás vivo. ¡No estás muerto!" Él guarda silencio y el miedo atenaza mi corazón con su garra helada. "No estás muerto… ¿verdad?", insisto débilmente.

"Lo estuve.", susurra con un hilo de voz. "Al igual que tú".

Me quedo mirándolo durante un momento, sin poder reaccionar. El asombro me deja sin respiración durante unos instantes. ¿He oído bien?

"¿Qué has dicho?".

"Que yo morí y volví a la vida; y tú también."

"Estás loco…"

Me mira tristemente, apenado por mi incredulidad. Pero… ¿cómo se puede creer algo así?

"¿Estás… estás diciendo que somos fantasmas, o zombies, o vampiros?"

"Nada de eso. Deberías dejar esas fantasías para los dibujos, Tara…", ríe sin alegría. "Sólo que, morimos y volvimos a vivir."

"¿Así, tan sencillo?"

"No, tan sencillo no.", suspira. "Ojalá fuera así de sencillo."

Se sienta y clava su vista en la urna. Parece que le es más fácil hablar así que si me mirara a los ojos.

"Yo vivía con mis padres aquí, en esta mansión.", comienza su relato. "Todo cuanto te conté de ellos era cierto. Eran concertistas, yo era su hijo único… y me adoraban. Siempre me quisieron."

» El día que cumplí 15 años hicimos una fiesta en el jardín. Me regalaron una barca y yo me empeñé en navegar con ella en el lago cuanto antes, sin tomar ninguna medida de seguridad. La barca volcó y yo nunca supe nadar muy bien, en eso salí a mi padre. Él no sabía nadar y mi madre no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvarme... me ahogué."

» Mis padres se quedaron desolados, no podían superar mi pérdida. Pero entonces les llegó aquel libro."

"¿Un libro?", pregunto extrañada.

"Sí. En esa época estaba ese tal Hackett, un medio gurú de las ciencias ocultas. Era un ferviente admirador de la música de mis padres, e incluso se consideraba su discípulo. En cuanto se enteró de que yo había, eeh… muerto, les hizo llegar sus condolencias junto con este libro".

Johnny se levanta y, alzándose todo lo que le permite su estatura, vuelve a rebuscar en el fondo de esa estantería. Al final alcanza lo que desea y, volviendo a agacharse a mi lado, me tiende un librito encuadernado en piel gastada y atado con una delgada correa de cuero. Es pequeño, del tamaño de una cuartilla quizás, y no tiene portada visible. Leo en silencio la dedicatoria escrita a mano en la primera página:

'_A los que llevaron la música a mi vida, en la triste ocasión de la muerte de su querido hijo Jonathan. En este libro, la música de la vida vuelve a ellos. Vuestro discípulo, Alamir Taylor Hackett_'.

Una foto se escurre de entre sus páginas, es una instantánea de un hombre de aspecto siniestro acompañado de varias mujeres desnudas, aunque la imagen no resulta nada sensual sino inquietante. Sé, sin necesidad de leer el nombre, que el hombre es el tal Hackett.

Hojeo el libro entre mis dedos. Está manuscrito, y los grabados también parecen haber sido hechos a mano, a plumilla, y a los pies hay frases en latín que no puedo comprender. Leo de pasada algunos párrafos del texto… y es la locura total.

En él se detalla un complejo ritual para devolver la vida a los muertos, al parecer invocando a las fuerzas infernales. Según las instrucciones, debían tomarse las cenizas de la persona que ha muerto y esparcirse sobre una figura humana elaborada trenzando diversas hierbas de supuesto potencial mágico, pronunciando ciertos conjuros que también se recogen en el libro. Hay varias ilustraciones que me provocan la misma sensación de _dejà vu_ que el resto de cosas que he visto en el sótano. Doce personas desnudas formando un círculo. Una persona con una orla resplandeciente cruzando un umbral que sospecho pueda tratarse del umbral entre la vida y la muerte. Fantasías, nada más. ¿O no?

De nuevo levanto mi mirada hacia Johnny, preguntándole en silencio si sus padres fueron tan locos como para intentar realizar aquel ritual. Aunque, viéndole a él aquí, totalmente vivo, debería despejar mis dudas tanto acerca de esa pregunta como sobre si realmente funcionaba o no.

"Estaban desesperados y no tenían nada que perder, así que probaron suerte.", me explica él, de todas formas.

» Para su sorpresa, algo, o _alguien,_ les respondió. Quienquiera que fuera, efectivamente tenía el poder de infundir de nuevo la vida a la carne muerta como si ésta nunca la hubiese abandonado. Pero siempre exigía algo a cambio, y sus precios eran muy altos."

"¿Sus… sus almas?", pregunto temblorosa.

"Ojalá. Si hubiera sido así, sólo ellos se habrían perdido", responde Johnny con voz apagada. "Pero no. Aquel ser diabólico demandaba sacrificios humanos. Doce jóvenes vírgenes debían ser sacrificados al apetito de aquel demonio… uno por año."

"¡¿Uno por año?!"

"Así es. No sé si mis padres tuvieron escrúpulos de comprometerse en un trato tan monstruoso o lo aceptaron sin más, pero el caso es que lo hicieron. Después de que mis padres aceptaran el trato, resucité, pero durante los doce años siguientes viví con una existencia a medias, apenas era una sombra de mí mismo. Pero cuando el virgen número doce murió, el ritual se completó y yo… volví a ser tal y como era cuando morí. Fue como despertar de un mal sueño, no sé cómo explicarlo. Aunque yo no recordaba nada, porque mis padres me drogaron durante todo el tiempo con un medicamento que embotaba mi memoria, para que no recordara cómo había muerto ni lo que hacía durante los sacrificios. Querían, como fuera, mantener una ilusión de normalidad, aunque fuera falsa."

Miro la señal de la aguja hipodérmica de mi brazo, pero él no se da cuenta, o finge no hacerlo. No importa, por ahora no voy a interrumpirle. Las explicaciones sobre mí no tardarán en llegar, o eso espero.

"Durante esos doce años, en cada cumpleaños mío, que coincidía con la fecha de mi muerte, secuestraban a un chico diferente, normalmente a vagabundos, niños fugados de casa o chicos cuyas familias no se preocuparan por ellos. Los traían aquí a casa, y…"

"¿Los mataban?", completé yo horrorizada.

"No…" Esta vez la voz de Johnny suena tan mortecina que casi ni se le oye. "Ésa era otra parte del trato. La peor de todas".

Se levanta y contempla a su alrededor, todo el sótano. Un gran dolor parece recorrer su corazón mientras lo hace.

"Los encerraban conmigo aquí, en el sótano. Yo no quería hacerles daño, pero no podía hablar porque algo dentro de mí me lo impedía cerrando mi garganta, así que no podía advertirles de nada. En determinado momento me convertía en un ser monstruoso, sediento de sangre. No sé, era como si el ser al que debía la vida se manifestara a través de mí para reclamar lo que era suyo. Me hacía despedazar a aquellos pobres desgraciados y devorar sus entrañas y sorber su sangre".

Siento la garganta seca. Todo esto me suena demasiado familiar.

"Como me ocurrió a mí anoche… ¿verdad?"

"Sí", él agacha la cabeza. "Luego volvía de nuevo a mi estado normal, pero aún conservaba los recuerdos. Por eso me seguían drogando para que olvidara, pero el medicamento fue perdiendo efecto y había veces en las que yo recordaba todo lo que era y lo que había hecho. Y cada año me resultaba más y más insoportable, y los remordimientos de conciencia me hacían anhelar la muerte más aún de lo que mis padres habían anhelado mi vida. Y entonces llegaste tú".

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, Tara. No nos conocíamos mucho, pero en el poco tiempo que te conocí te tomé mucho afecto, así que cuando moriste en aquel accidente de tráfico, realicé el mismo ritual para devolverte a la vida".

No recuerdo nada de ningún accidente de tráfico… aunque, un momento… en mi memoria empiezan a aparecer imágenes borrosas: yo, en mi bicicleta, volviendo del instituto; y una furgoneta se me echó encima y se me llevó por delante. ¿Así fue como morí? Pero ahora no es eso lo que me preocupa:

"Me devolviste a la vida… ¿a cambio de sacrificar a doce inocentes?", me angustio. Pero él sonríe misteriosamente.

"No, a doce no. Resulta que soy muy bueno regateando. De doce me lo redujo a dos, y ni siquiera tenían que ser niños o vírgenes. Podían ser almas podridas, desahuciadas. Pero, para obtener ese favor, tuve que prometerle que repetiríamos el sacrificio cada año, hasta que _él_ quisiera. En realidad son muchas más vidas, pero por lo menos ya no tienen que ser inocentes".

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Mis padres ya cumplieron la cuota exigida de doce niños. Y aunque no fuera así, ese ser me dejaría vivir para que siguiera cumpliendo mi parte del trato que hice por ti".

Johnny se detiene, sin saber cómo seguir. Parece profundamente conmovido.

"Así que ya sabes la verdad. Ya sabes por qué no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos aunque es lo que más desearía en el mundo. Tú eres tan hermosa e inocente, y mis manos están tan manchadas de sangre… y lo peor de todo, te he obligado a ti a llevar también esta vida a medias y a cometer estos horrores. ", dice, apartando su rostro de mi vista para que no pueda mirarle a la cara. "Lo siento, Tara, pero de veras no podía hacer otra cosa".

Me acerco a él y me pongo de puntillas, elevando mi rostro hacia él, y tomo el suyo con las manos para obligarlo a mirarme a los ojos.

"Johnny… yo no lo siento", le digo con sinceridad. "Tú no hiciste nada malo, sólo me salvaste la vida cuando ya la había perdido. Es terrible que tenga que sobrevivir así, pero… tú sólo querías ayudarme".

Él va a decir algo, a contradecirme, pero yo pongo suavemente mis dedos sobre su boca para hacerle callar.

"No digas nada. Sé que lo hiciste por mi bien, y te lo agradezco. Me da igual lo que hayas sido ni lo que hayas hecho, sólo me importa lo que sientas por mí. ¿Te importo, aunque sólo sea un poco?"

"No es que me importes", responde, pero antes de que en mi cara se refleje mi desengaño él añade: "Es que te quiero, Tara. Te quiero con toda mi alma". Quiero morir de felicidad cuando le oigo, por fin, aquellas palabras con las que he soñado desde hace tanto tiempo, aunque la declaración haya venido tras esa terrible confesión.

Le echo los brazos al cuello y respondo enseguida: "Y yo a ti, Johnny. No me importa nada más, sólo eso. Estamos juntos y nada podrá separarnos".

Nuestros labios se unen, por primera vez con la fuerza de la libertad, sin secretos o misterios que impidan nuestro amor. Él me estrecha entre sus brazos lleno de la pasión que ha reprimido durante tanto tiempo y por primera vez siento su cuerpo joven y masculino anhelante por mi contacto.

"Tara, Tara…", me susurra, con la respiración agitada por el deseo. "Te quiero tanto… He soñado con esto durante tantas noches, pero jamás pensé que se haría realidad…"

"A veces los sueños se cumplen, Johnny…", respondo, igual de enardecida que él por su proximidad. "Salgamos de aquí, de este sitio de ceniza y muerte. Llévame arriba y allí demuéstrame que de verdad me amas".

Él se detiene un momento, al parecer mi propuesta le ha dejado sin aliento; pero enseguida se rehace y, asintiendo, vuelve a empezar a besarme. Cargándome en sus brazos como a un niño pequeño, empieza a subir los escalones del sótano; y me alegro muchísimo de salir de allí.

Pero, a la vez, estoy encendida de vergüenza. Ni en mis sueños más desenfrenados se me habría ocurrido proponerle a Johnny algo tan atrevido.

"Lo siento…", murmuro, mientras oigo los peldaños de madera crujir a medida que él los sube conmigo en brazos. "Sé que no estamos casados, pero…"

Él ríe ligeramente y me da un suave beso en los labios:

"Lo mismo dijiste la otra vez".

No sé a qué vez se refiere, pero ahora mismo no pienso mucho en eso. Sólo pienso en que yo nunca he sido así, y sin embargo… sin embargo no debería avergonzarme. Ha sido un amor puro y genuino el que ha hecho brotar esa petición de mis labios sin pensarlo siquiera. Y aquí no hay nadie que nos juzgue, salvo él y yo misma. Y ambos lo deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Claro que también estoy un poco asustada. Jamás he estado con nadie (al menos que yo recuerde), y que esto llegue así, tan de repente, me impresiona un poco; no sé bien qué esperar.

Aunque con Johnny no tengo de qué preocuparme. Como en cualquier otra cosa, me trata con exquisito cuidado y con tanta dulzura, que prácticamente no siento más que una ligera molestia que apenas dura un segundo. Nada del terrible dolor cuya perspectiva nos aterra tanto a las vírgenes. Lo que viene después es pura magia y el recuerdo de la terrible noche anterior está tan lejano en mi memoria que ahora sí podría confundirlo sin problema con una pesadilla que cada vez se desvanece más y más. Todo se desvanece; sólo nosotros permanecemos.

No me importa lo que haya hecho, ni lo que sea, o lo que seamos. Le quiero tanto.

Nunca me había sentido tan dichosa en mi vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Último capítulo! Tras la confesión y encuentro amoroso entre Johnny y Tara, aún falta un último secreto por descubrir. Aquí tenéis el desenlace de la historia.**

**Gracias a quienes le han dado una oportunidad, y más gracias aún a quienes han tenido la amabilidad de tomarse un ratito para comentar, como masg y Karin45. Sea como sea, espero que os haya gustado.**

Nada de _MoH_ es mío.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Despierto de nuevo. No estoy en mi cama, sino en la de Johnny, quien duerme en el cuarto que había sido de sus padres. Siento la tibieza de su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío y mi alma se estremece de alegría.

Me visto, con la intención de bajar a la cocina y hacerle algo de comer. Después, no sé, pasearemos por el jardín, o escucharemos música, o él posará para mí para un nuevo cuadro del que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea maravillosa. O, si hubiera suerte, él me pedirá que no salgamos de entre las sábanas.

Me siento en el tocador de su madre para peinarme y adecentarme un poco antes de bajar. Encima del tocador hay una foto del matrimonio Ruric, la única imagen que he visto que Johnny tiene de sus padres en toda la casa. Ya la había visto un par de veces, Johnny me la había enseñado; pero ésta es la primera oportunidad que tengo para contemplarla largamente y con libertad por más que un par de segundos.

Se ven una pareja normal y corriente. El señor Ruric tenía trazas de bonachón, no tenía la apariencia que yo asociaría con un exitoso músico de talento. Su mujer, sin embargo, era más fina y elegante, con una cierta energía en su expresión que indudablemente debe haber heredado su hijo, al igual que sus ojos azules. Aunque su cabello, tan corto como el de un chico, es tan negro como rubio el de mi Johnny.

Mirándolos, siento como si algo me estrujara la boca del estómago. De nuevo me vuelve esa sensación aprensiva de familiaridad que percibiera abajo en ese maldito sótano, y vuelvo a sentir miedo. Ya he visto antes a esa gente, me refiero a en persona, y no sólo en fotografía. Y sé que no ocurrieron cosas agradables cuando eso sucedió. ¿Qué está pasando? Daría mi brazo derecho por tener mi memoria intacta y me esfuerzo todo lo posible en recordar, concentrándome en las últimas imágenes que me han llegado… las de mi muerte.

De nuevo revivo mi atropello, ahora más vívidamente que antes en el sótano. Sólo que cuando esas imágenes me llegaron en el sótano, después no había nada más, como confirmando las palabras de Johnny del accidente mortal. Sin embargo, ahora… ahora hay más. Después de que la furgoneta nos mandara a mi bici y a mí volando por los aires, recuerdo a alguien arrastrándome y metiéndome en esa furgoneta, a… un hombre. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, logro visualizar en mi memoria los rasgos de ese hombre. ¡Son los del señor Ruric!

Después me vienen también recuerdos de una habitación de hospital, o lo que creía que era un hospital, con una extraña mujer haciéndome aún más extrañas preguntas; una mujer que afirmaba ser enfermera pero que mentía… la señora Ruric.

Y por último, la pareja tirando de mí, arrastrándome mientras yo forcejeaba inútilmente como contra esos hombres de ayer, y abriendo la puerta del sótano y lanzándome allí…

En ese momento, Johnny se me acerca por detrás y rápidamente quita la foto de mi vista. Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde, y a juzgar por mi palidez, seguro que él se ha dado cuenta. Una horrible sospecha ya ha anidado en mi pecho como una serpiente venenosa.

"Tendría que haber tirado también esta foto", dice. Está disgustado, aunque intente mantener la compostura. "Pero la conservé tal y como he conservado los cráneos, para no olvidar lo que soy y en lo que podría convertirme. ¿Por qué has tenido que ponerte a mirarla, Tara? Ya te dije que lo dejaras estar, pero no me has hecho caso".

"No morí en aquel atropello, Johnny", replico con firmeza. "Tu padre fue quien me atropelló, pero yo no morí allí. Así es como llegué a esta casa: tus padres me trajeron".

Él no dice ni hace nada para confirmar o desmentir, pero sé que tengo razón.

"Por favor, déjalo", me suplica, en cambio. Cautelosamente va acercándose a mí, como con miedo de asustarme. "Si sigues por ahí, todo habrá acabado para nosotros".

Por desgracia, ahora no puedo detenerme. Pensé que me había contado toda la verdad en el sótano, pero me ha mentido. Si ahora no averiguo toda la verdad, nunca más podré volver a confiar en él, y entonces sí que todo habrá acabado para nosotros.

"¿Cómo morí?", exijo saber, y su expresión se endurece al oír mi pregunta.

"No. Basta. Se acabó la historia. No me preguntes eso, porque no voy a responder. ¡Me odiarás para siempre si te lo digo!".

"Te odiaré aún más si no me lo dices, Johnny", advierto, con los ojos echando chispas, y con un tono aún más exigente, insisto: "¿_Cómo morí_?"

Él me abraza angustiado, desesperadamente, y al fin me contesta con dos frases entrecortadas:

"Yo… yo te maté. Tú fuiste mi última víctima, la virgen número doce".

De nuevo, la sorpresa y ahora también el horror, impiden que la menor palabra salga de mi boca. Aterrada, le empujo y me alejo de él.

"No puedes hablar en serio".

Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y él también.

"Ojalá estuviera bromeando, o mintiendo… cualquier cosa sería preferible a esta pesadilla".

"¡No es cierto!"

"No, no lo es. He mentido.", asiente él e intenta volver a abrazarme, pero yo lo rechazo, convencida por fin de que dice la verdad.

"No has mentido… ¡lo hiciste!".

Él se muerde los labios.

"¡Lo siento, cariño!"

'¿Lo siento?'… ¿Cómo puede creer que eso basta?

"¡Aléjate de mí, no me toques! Ahora lo entiendo todo. Por eso te ocupaste de mí. No es que yo te importara, lo hiciste por el sentimiento de culpa".

Johnny niega con la cabeza desesperadamente.

"¡Claro que me importas! Te quise casi desde el primer momento en que te vi.", explica. "Tú eras diferente a todos los demás chicos que mis padres habían traído al sótano. Todos se preocupaban sólo por su propio pellejo, pero tú no, tú te preocupaste por mí. Apenas pasamos unas horas juntos en aquel sótano, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que eras especial, lo único bueno que podía traerme aquel trato diabólico. Y cuando lo supiste todo…"

"¿Lo supe?"

"Sí, yo te lo conté como pude, con gestos, y escribiendo con tiza en las paredes, o en el polvo del suelo. Y cuando te enteraste, no me dejaste suicidarme, ni quisiste escapar porque sabías que mis padres cogerían a otro chico. Dijiste que no querías la muerte de nadie sobre tu conciencia".

Me quedo callada. En realidad, esas palabras también me resultan muy familiares, a pesar de que no recuerdo haberlas dicho.

"Al final, la voluntad de aquel ser al que estaba condenado se impuso y otra vez surgió el monstruo dentro de mí, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo por mucho que me doliera. Y…"

"¡Calla!, no quiero saber más", le interrumpo bruscamente, y con un empujón, lo aparto a un lado y salgo corriendo de la habitación.

No quiero seguir escuchando, aunque me hago una idea muy explícita de cómo fue mi fin. Yo misma lo he experimentado hace unas horas, pero desde la perspectiva contraria.

En el fondo, me gustaría que me siguiera y me detuviera, pero no lo hace.

* * *

Estoy haciendo mi maleta, metiendo en ella algo de ropa y los pocos efectos personales que realmente son míos. Sin la medicación, que llevo sin administrarme casi cuarenta y ocho horas, los recuerdos acuden en mayor cantidad a mi mente. Muchos de ellos son terribles.

Pero ahora sé que vivo en Greenwich, o por lo menos que mi madre vive o vivía allí. Llevo un año desaparecida de casa. Me pregunto… ¿qué estará haciendo ahora mi madre?... ¿Estará preocupada por mí o por el contrario, se habría alegrado cuando desaparecí al librarse de lo que consideraba un estorbo? De cualquier manera, no importa. Si no me acepta en casa, tendré que buscarme la vida por otra parte.

Aunque no ha hecho ningún ruido, sé que él está ahí, en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación, observándome, no sé con qué ánimo. Me hago la desentendida y sigo preparando mis cosas.

"Te vas", dice, con un tono neutro que muy bien podría pasar por indiferencia, pero que no lo es.

"Sí", respondo con firmeza. "Y no trates de detenerme".

"No lo haré".

Interiormente, me siento desilusionada. En realidad, sí que me gustaría que intentara detenerme, que dijera otra vez que me amara, que no puede vivir sin mí, que me suplicara que me quedase. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? En realidad no quiero irme, ni dejarle. Pero él me mintió y jugó conmigo y ya no puedo echarme atrás.

"Cuando estés lista, puedes llamar a un taxi hasta Luketown, el pueblo más cercano", me sugiere Johnny, y acercándose un poco, saca un sobre y lo deja sobre la cama. "Y aquí tienes algo de dinero para que cojas el autobús hasta tu casa".

"No quiero tu dinero".

"No seas tonta y tómalo", insiste con tristeza. "No podrás comprar el billete hasta casa si no tienes dinero. Luego puedes devolvérmelo por correo, si quieres".

Sé que está tan apenado y desea tan poco mi partida como yo, pero los dos somos unos cabezotas orgullosos y ninguno quiere dar el primer paso.

Él va a irse.

"Johnny…", le llamo, y se detiene.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué quisiste devolverme a la vida?"

Él suspira.

"Mientras ese monstruo que se había apoderado de mí desgarraba tu cuerpo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, yo sólo pensaba en una cosa. Bueno, en dos: la primera era que quería morir. Y la segunda, es que aún más que morir, quería deshacer todo lo que estaba haciendo. Pensé que daría cualquier cosa a cambio de que pudieras vivir de nuevo. Y la oportunidad estaba allí. El ser que tenía poder para ello estaba dentro de mí.

» Por primera vez, no luché contra él. Me dirigí hacia él y le propuse un nuevo trato. Le pedí que te devolviera la vida. El resto ya lo sabes."

"¿A quiénes entregaste el año pasado?... ¿Otros dos borrachos como los de ayer?"

Él niega con la cabeza. Yo recuerdo las dos calaveras bruñidas y relucientes que pertenecían a sus padres y me estremezco ante lo que deduzco de ello.

"¿Le entregaste a tus padres… por mí?"

"Sí". Sonríe, como si se enorgulleciera.

"¿Fui yo, es decir ese monstruo… yo… quien les mató?"

Él vuelve a asentir. Me siento escandalizada.

"Johnny, es horrible. Sacrificaste a tus propios padres… Por terrible que fuera lo que hicieran, ningún hijo debería actuar así contra sus propios padres".

Su mirada brilla. Sé que quiere acercarse a mí, abrazarme; pero se contiene.

"No me arrepiento, jamás me he arrepentido de cambiarlos por ti. Ellos eran unos egoístas. Siempre pensaron en su dolor, no en el mío; y menos en los pobres niños que llevaban a la muerte. Sus sentimientos por mí no eran amor, sino obsesión, obsesión por recuperarme y arreglar de esa forma su negligencia al dejarme morir en el lago. Si me hubieran querido de verdad, me habrían dejado marchar y no me habrían obligado a matar a todos esos inocentes. No habrían prolongado así mi sufrimiento."

Yo no sé qué decir. Yo nunca quise mucho a mis padres, pero ahora veo que Johnny odiaba a los suyos por haberle obligado a convertirse en un asesino.

"Aunque en realidad no puedo reprocharles nada", continúa. "Haciendo lo mismo contigo, yo he sido tan egoísta como ellos… pero simplemente no podía perderte. Tú, Tara, eres la primera persona a la que le importé de verdad en el mundo, la única que se ha preocupado por mí desinteresadamente."

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?"

"Antes de morir a mis manos, dejaste un mensaje escrito con tu sangre. Decía…"

"¿Qué decía?"

"Que me perdonabas".

Sin tener fuerza ni respuestas para saber cómo reaccionar, soy yo la que va hasta él, y le abrazo, esta vez con dulzura, con ternura que haga desaparecer todos los horrores vividos. No puedo odiarlo, no importa lo que haya hecho. Johnny, reprimiendo los sollozos, se deja caer a mis pies y se abraza a mis rodillas. Esta vez no le detengo, ni lo aparto.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde el principio?", le reprocho con tristeza, acariciando sus bucles dorados.

"No quería que sufrieras como yo, o que me temieras", responde, apretando su cabeza contra mi regazo. "Sólo quería que estuviésemos juntos, y cuidar de ti como tú cuidaste de mí durante aquellas terribles horas en el sótano. Sólo sabía que quería tenerte junto a mí, eres lo único que tengo, lo único que me importa. Tenía mucho miedo de perderte".

Yo también tengo miedo de perderle. Asesino o no, aún le quiero, siempre le querré; ahora me doy cuenta. Tomo una decisión y le hago levantarse y mirarme a los ojos.

"No vas a perderme, Johnny".

"¿De verdad?". Una chispa de esperanza brota de sus ojos claros.

"Te lo prometo. Si te perdoné entonces cuando aún no te amaba, no voy a cambiar de opinión ahora que sé que te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Somos iguales… ¿verdad? Compartimos la misma maldición. Ahora más que nunca debemos permanecer unidos."

Johnny sonríe levemente, como temiendo dejarse llevar por la ilusión demasiado pronto.

"¿Y no te irás?"

"No.", respondo, acurrucándome entre sus brazos. "Nunca. Me quedaré a tu lado mientras _él_ lo permita".

"¿Aunque el año que viene tengas que volver a…?"

Asiento.

"Merecerá la pena, si es el precio que tengo que pagar por estar contigo".

Él ríe y me estrecha contra su pecho.

"Siempre supe que eras una auténtica superviviente, Tara".

Cuando volvemos a bajar a pasear al jardín, pasamos de nuevo por debajo de la pérgola entrelazada de hiedras y flores como el príncipe y la princesa de mis fantasías. Algo muy semejante a cruzar el umbral de la muerte a la vida. Es ahora, y no antes, cuando estamos vivos. Nuestros corazones han empezado a latir al unísono. Por delante de nosotros se extiende una vida plena, en la que cada uno tiene al otro como razón para existir.

* * *

De modo que así están las cosas. Nos quedaremos aquí y seguiremos siendo felices, y cuando vaya acercándose el siguiente aniversario, Johnny buscará a otro par de maleantes para rendir sacrificio al oscuro ser al cual debemos la vida… y nuestra felicidad.

Me cuesta aceptar que cada año me convertiré en el monstruo sanguinario que fui esa noche y que asesinaré salvajemente a dos personas, pero por ahora prefiero no pensar en eso. Me refugio en el amor y la comprensión de Johnny para evitar que posibles remordimientos en el futuro puedan amenazar nuestra existencia. Será difícil, pero aprenderé a vivir con ello. Bajo mi aparente fragilidad, sé que soy fuerte. Haré lo que sea para mantenernos unidos. Y nos mantendremos unidos.

Una vez muertos, ahora vivos y condenados por este contrato infernal, pero siempre juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

**NA:** De nuevo, gracias a la gente que lo ha leído y espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
